


First Time

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, VigOrli - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five year cast reunion brings two love sick men together.<br/>Written in 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Title: First Time  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Sex, like that's a bad thing  
Archive: Ask before taking  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them, don’t know them, wish I did. I do not know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. It is fiction, not meant to harm anyone, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own warped little mind.  
Beta: Jeannette  
A/N: Written in 2005

 

It was the five year cast reunion, and they were all gathered together at a large house that Viggo had rented in New Zealand. He was taking a short vacation after his last film, and was staying longer than anyone else, so it made sense for them to all gather there. More room and privacy than some hotel.

It was great to see everyone again, but all his eyes could do was follow Orlando around the room as he visited and chatted with everyone. Watching his antics with Dom, Billy and Elijah, laughing with Liv, talking quietly with Ian. He couldn’t believe how much it hurt to just watch after all this time. It should have gotten easier, and it just got harder. He needed to do something about it, but what? He didn’t want to take any chances of doing something that would ruin the friendship they had. But how cold he go on, knowing how much he loved and wanted the other man. Surely those feelings were not returned.

Finally the party had wound down, and everyone had left for the night. All except Orlando, who seemed to be waiting.

"Hey, what’s up, my Elf? Too drunk to drive yourself home?" He teased.

"No Vig, I only had one beer tonight, didn’t want a foggy head, you know? I was hoping maybe we could talk. There’s something I’ve been meaning to say, and I thought maybe, if you didn’t mind, that this would be the time."

"You can always talk to me Orlando, you know that. We’ve been friends for years now. What’s on your mind?" and he reached out to place his hand on the other man’s arm.

Orlando stood still, Viggo’s hand resting on his arm, longing flooding from his eyes. He couldn’t stand this longing , this yearning, any longer. He leaned forward pressing himself against his old friend, pressing his lips to Viggo’s in a hungry kiss.

Viggo jerked back, shocked. "Orli, we can’t do this."

All Orlando could do was look hurt. "Please," he whispered.

Viggo’s heart lurched. He leaned down, claiming the sweet mouth in a searing kiss. He’d wanted Orlando for so long, he couldn’t stand this, had to take this chance. But as his mind came back to him he pulled away again.

"No Orlando, we can’t. It’s not right," and turned to leave.

All the years of want built up inside finally broke. As Viggo started to turn away, Orlando grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Viggo, I’ve been quiet for so many years. I’ve been afraid of what you’d say, what you’d do. But I can’t live like this anymore. I love you."

"I love you too, Orlando," Viggo interrupted.

"No, please, you have to listen to me, I have to say this before I lose my courage again. I love you. I have for years now. I ache for you. You are all I can dream of. I want you so much. I want you to hold me in your arms, to kiss me, to touch me. Please, Viggo." Tears started trickling slowly down his cheeks, "Please love me. Take me in your arms, hold me, make love to me. I need you more than the air I breathe."

Viggo stood looking at him for a moment. His friend. How he’d wanted to hear that for so long, but was afraid to hear, afraid to dream that the other man could want him, too.

"Orlando, I had no idea. But it still isn’t right. I’m so much older. You have so much more than I can give you. I don’t want to see you hurt. And I couldn’t stand to have you reject me, to become bored with an old man and leave for someone else."

"No Viggo, just you. I’ve ever only loved you. If you send me away now, I’ll die. My body will go on, but my heart will be shattered."

Viggo leaned forward again, pulling Orlando to him, crushing him against his hard chest, claiming his mouth in another fierce kiss.

"All right," he gasped as they broke apart.

He took the younger man’s hand in his and led him through to the bedroom. As Orlando reached to remove his own shirt, Viggo stopped him.

"No. I’ve dreamt of this for too long myself. I want to do this, to make love to every inch of your body. To feel you; to worship you."

And with that he slowly unfastened Orlando’s shirt while gently caressing each small section of skin as it was revealed, gazing at his face, until his shirt was finally open and he could gaze with unbridled lust at the smooth olive skin before him. He reached out, stroking his hands against the smooth skin, feeling him lightly shudder. He moved his mouth down to capture a dark nipple with his lips, circling the taught flesh with his tongue. A slow moan escaped from Orlando’s lips, sending tremors through Viggo. He’d dreamed of this for years, never thinking he would ever be able to follow through with his dreams. His hands sliding down Orlando’s body, he came to the waist of his slacks. As he continued his ministrations to his chest, he carefully unfastened the slacks and slid them down the slender hips. As Orlando stepped out of them, Viggo stepped back to gaze with wonder at the gorgeous creature before him.

"Orlando, baby, you are more perfect than I ever saw you in my dreams. Let me make love to you. Let me take you where I see you at night when I’m alone."

"Oh god, Viggo, please. I can’t wait anymore."

They fell against each other, touching and kissing. Viggo slowly lowered him back onto the bed.

"Scoot up, baby. Let me take my things off. Then we can do this."

Orlando moved further onto the bed, arranging himself comfortably against the pillows. As he watched Viggo removing his own clothing, he couldn’t believe it was finally going to happen. He only hoped he wouldn’t disappoint Viggo. As the last of Viggo’s clothing hit the floor, he crawled up next to Orlando, still amazed they were doing this. He’d kept his love and desire buried for so long, to have it now finally happening. This had to be another dream, where he would awake any time now to find himself wet from another lust-filled dream.

He leant over the other man for another sweet kiss, letting his hands roam against the warm body, savoring each touch. Orlando moaned his own hands sliding tentatively across Viggo, exploring, but unsure. As Viggo continued his caresses, his mouth wandering to Orlando’s neck, and down to again lavish attention to his nipples, he noticed how unsure, how nervous Orlando was.

"Baby, are you all right? We don’t have to do this. We can stop any time."

"No, Vig, I’ve wanted this, I need this. It’s just...," and his words faded out, afraid of saying anything more. That if Viggo knew, he’d stop, think him still a child.

"Just what, baby. I won’t hurt you. I promise. I want this so bad. But if there’s something wrong, tell me, let me make it right."

"It’s just....no I can’t." He buried his face in Viggo’s neck.

"Orlando, baby, look at me," and he raised that sweet face up to look into those dark eyes, seeing longing and love, but mixed with fear. "Baby, have you ever done this before?"

As afraid as he was of being rejected and thrown out, he had to tell him, it was only right. "No, not really. But please, I want this, I want you, no one else ever. Please don’t make me leave," he begged, feeling like the child that he knew Viggo now thought him.

"Oh, Orlando, why didn’t you say? I just assumed you’d done this. No, I won’t make you leave. But you have to tell me this is really what you want, that you understand what we’re doing."

"I understand, Viggo. I’ve wanted this for longer than I can remember, and I know what it means. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone else, never like with you."

"OK, baby, then we take this very slow. A first time needs to be special," and he kissed the tear stained face below him, kissing and caressing every inch of flesh he came across.

His mouth and hands slowly worshiping the beautiful creature that was trusting him, letting him do this. As his mouth traveled across the tight stomach, he could feel Orlando trembling beneath him. He raised his head to gaze up, make sure things were still OK, only to see those huge eyes watching him, mouth slightly open and gently panting. He smiled up and came back down to lick and suck at those firm thighs, gently spreading them to make room for his body. His mouth slipped from the thighs up to the hip bones, stopping to gently bite and then caress with his tongue, before moving on to the juncture between hips and body, running his tongue up the crease. Orlando moaned and threw his head back, arching up, wanting more. Viggo grinned against the skin before moving on to the hardened flesh that lay throbbing against Orlando’s belly, leaning down to inhale the musky scent of this beautiful man. He ran his tongue from the base to the weeping tip, circling it with his tongue, before taking the hardened length into his mouth and sliding up and down slowly, savoring the taste and feel, as well as the sounds that were coming from Orlando. He’d never heard anything that beautiful or erotic in his life, and he needed to hear more. As he continued to slide up and down the rigid flesh he gently sucked, causing Orlando to buck up into his mouth.

"Vig, I’m so close, please, you have to stop. I’ll come and this isn’t how I want it. I want you in me, want to be joined with you when that happens."

"Are you sure baby? It will hurt at first, and I don’t want you to hurt. I want you to be sure."

"I’m sure. Please take me, make me yours, make us one."

And with a final swipe of his tongue up Orlando’s flesh, he slipped up the willing body under his, coming to rest against his chest, claiming his mouth in another soul-stealing kiss.

"If you’re sure, baby. Let me get some things first."

He leaned over to the nightstand and started to rummage through the drawer, looking for what they would need, finally finding a tube of lube and condoms. He leaned back up, setting the supplies on the bed next to them.

"Wasn’t sure I even had anything in there. Haven’t needed to look for so long," and he leaned in to kiss Orlando again, bringing forth more little noises of pleasure.

As they broke apart again, Orlando asked "Why haven’t you needed them? Haven’t you been with anyone lately?"

"No baby, no one else looked very good to me anymore. You’re all I’ve wanted. Are you ready now? May I make love to you?"

"Please," he sighed leaning back and spreading his legs to give Viggo better access to his body.

Viggo again caressed and kissed his way down Orlando’s body. As he came to rest between his thighs, he reached for the lube and popped open the cap, spreading a generous amount on his fingers. He could feel Orlando tense slightly in anticipation of what they were about to do.

"Shhh, baby. I’ll be as gentle as I can," and as he circled the tight opening, he ran his tongue up Orlando’s length, making him relax a bit and letting Viggo’s finger slowly breach the tight ring.

Orlando stiffened slightly at the strange feeling. It was odd, but didn’t really hurt that much, not like what he thought it would. As Viggo continued to pay attention to the hard flesh under his tongue, he thrust his finger into the velvety channel until he felt that Orlando was ready, and then added a second, going slow to minimize the burn. Orlando gasped at the new feeling, this hurt, but not so that he would want it to stop. Viggo didn’t move for a moment, letting him get accustomed to the feeling before starting to gently thrust in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch the tight ring, and searching for that bundle of nerves that would send Orlando into heaven. He knew when he found it, not just from the feel, but from the sudden gasp and Orlando arching almost off the bed. Viggo pressed his free hand to Orlando’s hip, gently holding him down.

"Oh, God, Viggo, do that again."

And Viggo was happy to oblige. Soon Viggo had three fingers in Orlando, who was a moaning mass of flesh under him. As he slipped his fingers out of the loosened opening and slid up to kiss Orlando again, he reached for a condom, opening the packet and rolling it onto his aching length. He leaned up, positioning himself between Orlando’s thighs, reached for the lube and spread a generous amount along the hard shaft.

"You ready, baby? Look at me and tell me if it hurts to much. I can stop anytime you want."

At that, Orlando reached up to pull the older man down against him, wrapping his legs around his back.

"Just do it, make us one."

And at that Viggo pushed his hips forward, breaching the tight ring and stopping. Orlando lay there with his eyes clenched shut.

"Baby, look at me, I want to see your eyes while we do this. I need to see you’re alright."

Orlando opened his eyes, staring up into the shining blue ones before him that were glowing with love and concern.

"I’m OK, just keep going."

And Viggo slid in a bit further, stopping as he went to let Orlando get used to the feeling. Finally he was all the way in, buried deep in that hot tight body. As he stayed still, waiting for Orlando to adjust to being filled, Orlando gently moved his hips, causing the older man to groan at the feeling. He started to slowly and carefully thrust inside this wonderful creature that was trusting him to make this good. But very soon, Orlando moaned out "More," and he picked up the pace. Soon they were moving against each other, Viggo carefully pounding into Orlando’s body. He reached between them to take Orlando’s throbbing flesh into his large, calloused hands, stroking in time to the rhythm of their bodies. As he pulled and twisted his hand up and down the weeping shaft, he felt Orlando start to clamp down around him and, with a shuddering sigh of Viggo’s name, Orlando came, shooting streams of pearly fluid between their bodies. With only a few more erratic thrusts, Viggo came also, groaning out in ecstacy Orlando’s name over and over, "Orliorliorliorli", almost as a reverent chant.

As they both stopped shuddering from the explosive climax, Viggo’s arms gave out. Rolling to the side, to keep from crushing his beautiful lover, he removed the condom, tossing it into the bedside trash, and pulling Orlando’s body tight against his, leaning down to kiss the mop of dark curls on top of his head.

"You ok, baby? Was it what you wanted?"

"Oh, love, it was more than I thought it could be, more than even my imagination let me think it could be. I’ve never felt like this in my life. I love you Viggo. I don’t ever want us apart again."

"Baby, if that’s what you want, then that’s what you get. I can’t imagine ever letting you go again. I want you now and forever."

"And you have me, Viggo. I’m yours now."

"Let’s get some rest, you must be worn out. We can talk more when we wake up. We have the rest of our lives to make this work," Viggo said cuddling against the warm body in his arms.

"And maybe we can do this again when we wake up?"

"Yes baby, we can do this whenever you want, always. Now go to sleep."

Orlando snuggled against the furry chest, resting his head over Viggo’s heart, lulling him to sleep with the strong steady rhythm of it’s beating. And as Viggo drifted off himself, all he could think was how strange life was, and how lucky he was that they had finally found each other, after all these years.

 

~end


End file.
